


Blurred

by jesspurt



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesspurt/pseuds/jesspurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being humiliated on her seventeenth bithday party by Nate ditching her and being caught with a mysterious blonde, Chuck convinces Blair to make Nate jealous. After playing th fake boyfriend and girlfriend while for so long with a real physical relationship the lines begin to be blurred on how they are willing to go and why. these events happen after 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The idea

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in a long time and my first ever gossip girl fanfic.  
> This happens after Blair and Chuck sleep together and Chuck suggests a scheme that changes the events that heppen from 1x09 onwards.

His lips brushed against mine in a harsh kiss as my hands were trapped above my head by one of his hands as the other slowly traced down my body and slip under my dress. His kisses became persistent as the flew them down my neck towards the tops of my breasts, open mouthed kisses were scattered across the neckline of my dress whilst the hand under my dress pushed it up to my hips. Quickly growing annoyed with the lack of power I tugged my hands out of his hold and brought his mouth back to mine and ran my fingernails over his scalp and tugged roughly, rewarded by his groan of pleasure I moved my hands to begin to unbutton his shirt. Both of his hands were now gripping my waist tightly as he pushed into me impatiently, his hands slowly snaked up my back to find the zip that was keeping me prisoner in the designer gown. Throwing his shirt on the floor I set myself to the task of removing his belt and pants, the sound of a zipper caused me to falter as I looked up to his devious smirk. He quickly tugged my dress down and allowed me to kick the rest of it off whilst his hands explored the parts of my body that the dress had covered. Smiling in victory once he was bare I brought his mouth back to mine, during his rough kisses I felt my bra be ripped away replaced by his warm hands.

"so Beautiful" he murmured into my mouth,

"You've seen it before" I returned confused

"Not like this" he replied, the words almost lost between us.

He slowly pulled away from our kiss causing me to groan in displeasure, his laugh at my reaction only annoyed me more until he began his open mouthed kisses from my neck, in between my breast, over my stomach and down to the line of my panties. Looking up he caught my eye and winked and pulled down my undergarments and began his feast. The pleasure was unbearable making my hands fly up to hold the headboard and thrive under the attention of his tongue, I couldn't look away as much as I wanted, I was enthralled by his movements.

Due to his undeniable talent my dam broke relatively quickly with a cry of pleasure, he moved back up to my mouth quickly and gave me a quick kiss making me taste myself on his tongue. The kiss was broken as he reached to the floor to retrieve a condom from his pant pockets and made quick work of slipping it on from experience. I stared down waiting for him enter only bringing my eyes back up when I felt both of his hands at my neck and his eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression, his mouth once again dissented onto mine in a slow kiss. The kiss was enchanting making me wrap myself in the feel of his lips with my arms securely around his neck, his quick thrust into me brought me back to reality as I tried to pull away from his lips. This made him pull me closer with us both moaning into the kiss as his thrusts became slow and deliberate, soon we both fell over the edge and panted into each other's mouth with our eyes close. He eventually rolled off of me and turned to his side to watch me, opening my eyes I saw a flicker of care pass his face that was quickly replaced by arrogance.

"What chuck?" I asked impatiently

"You're still wearing the necklace" his fingers came up to play with the expensive jewellery that had been placed around by neck by him a mere thirty minutes ago. His forefinger and thumb played with one of the jewels as he stared deeply at it lost in thought

"Well it's beautiful" I spoke quietly not sure if he was even listening to me. His eyes slowly travelled down the rest of body with a lazy smirk stopping at me breasts.

"He's an idiot, no blonde could ever be this beautiful" he said breathlessly, I immediately knew he was talking about my ex-boyfriend Nate who had stood me up at my own birthday, only to be photographed with some blonde bimbo. I'm not sure if Chuck knew he had spoken aloud as he had not looked at me expectantly waiting for a reply as he usually did yet his words still stung. Although I had already given my virtue to Chuck and broken up with Nate myself I had been in a relationship for many years it was hard to let the love go. I forgave him for cheating on me with my best friend, I forgave him for always blowing me off to get high or just forgetting about me and yet he couldn't even come to my birthday party when he said he would. How did he repay me for always forgiving him? Telling my best friend that he was in love with her whilst dating me, continuing to blow me off and humiliated me on my night. A lone tear slipped down my cheek but before I could wipe it away chucks hand reached out and brushed it away wearing a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry" Chuck spoke lowly leaning to get out of bed, grabbing his arm to pull him back I spoke just as lowly

"It's not you, it's Nate" I explained watching as his face grew to confused then too angry, realising he thought that he meant I thought about Nate during our activities I quickly explained how embarrassed I was about the gossip girl blast and hurt that he ditched me. Nodding in understanding he pulled me to him in a tight embrace, our sweat combined as our naked bodies found home in each other. No one understands me like Chuck, no one understands Chuck like I do. I felt a kiss on my hair as soft as a butterfly which made me doubt whether it was a kiss at all.

"You could get revenge on him"

Pulling away I looked up at Chuck in confusion

"Who?"

"Nate"

"How"

"Make him jealous, come on Waldorf I thought you were good at scheming"

Glaring at him I moved to the edge of the bed and began to grab my discarded clothes from the floor in an effort to redress, he laid there bare with his usual smirk.

"And how would I ever do that Chuck because if you were paying attention he doesn't seem to care about me"

"Then you make him jealous with someone that with make him care" he said slowly as if speaking to a child with his devious smirk still taking residence on his face. Who would Nate care about? Looking back at Chucks playful gaze I realised that he was thinking the same thing as I would.

Who better to make Nate jealous than his best friend…


	2. the scheme

A good scheme always had a flawless plan and impeccable taste, the only person to be humiliated is the person the scheme is against, never the people pulling off the scheme. So far all those criterias had been met by Chucks plan even me no being humiliated by dating Chuck Bass.  
“They would adore you even more Waldorf, you tame the playboy. You will do something no meer mortal has before” he explained lazily when I expressed my concern as he watched me pace. Every step had a name and anything that could go wrong had been discussed. He was right. Nate deserved to be humiliated by his best friend dating his ex, he would then come crawling back to me after realising what he lost. Feeling Chucks gaze linger on me I turned and faced him as he stared at me with a devious smirk and lust in his eyes. Standing up, he walked over to me and place his hands on my hips,  
“No Bass”  
“Yes Waldorf”  
I was pulled to him and met his lips in a harsh kiss. His hands began to wonder to my back, feeling the smile in the kiss I knew he had found the zip. The slow tugging felt torturous as it reached the bottom and he reached back up to slide the garment off of my shoulders.  
“Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here to see you”  
Dorota’s interruption came unwelcome as we both groaned in annoyance while my dress was zipped back up. I opened my mouth about to demand that Chuck hide in my closet yet the look on his face told me that he expected me too and raised his eyebrow to dare me to not follow the scheme. Glaring at him as he sunk back onto my bed I sat down at my desk and began writing, once the door flew open my gaze landed on the blonde and placed my pen down.  
“Serena this is unexpected” Chuck spoke with a smirk as though he owned his environment and everything in it.  
“Chuck? B, what is he doing here?” Serena spoke with an air of disgust that most people used when talking about Chuck Bass.  
With a dreamy smile and happy exterior I glanced from Serena to Chuck  
“Keeping me company. Why? What are you doing here?”  
“B, can I have a word. In private”  
The tall blonde escorted me out of my bedroom to the hall and pulled the door shut behind us giving me a final look at a relaxed Chuck lounging back on my bed giving us an arrogant wave, causing me to laugh and attract the unwanted glare from my best friend.  
“Blair what is Chuck Bass doing in your bedroom, on your bed?”  
“Like I said S, he is keeping me company”  
“Why?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’s … well… he’s Chuck Bass”.  
I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room, stumbling over my own feet I came to a stop and stared in shock with eyes wide. Chuck Bass stood shirtless in my bedroom with my best friend standing next to me. Noticing us he had the decency to look embarrassed whilst he slipped his purple shirt back over his shoulders, his chest was still exposed.  
“Sorry, I thought it was ripped on the back”  
“It’s ok” I interrupted before Serena could say anything rude, I had yet to raise my eyes from his chest. His chest moved with every breath he took, his shirt swayed with his every breath revealing a little bit more of his chest to my hungry eyes. I had seen his naked chest before but seeing it with Serena next to me and it partially hidden with nothing I could do made me want to rip off his shirt and kiss every inch I could see then…  
“B? are you listening?”  
“It’s late S, I’m tired. I’m sorry but my mind was someone else” I tried to explain hoping that she would believe my excuse. Chucks smug smirk told me that he knew exactly why I wasn’t listening yet Serena wore a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder.  
“I only came by to see if you were ok about Nate, especially when you have to face him tomorrow. But you’re right, It’s late. I should get going”  
Nodding in agreeance, my eyes were drawn back to Chuck as he began to button up his shirt from the bottom slowly as if to torture me further. A loud huff was heard from Serena whilst I watched her storm out, she obviously wanted for Chuck to leave with her. That’s why he was buttoning up his shirt, he was leaving.  
“Waldorf, your attention seems to be elsewhere tonight”  
“I’m tired” I lied – pointless  
“Sure, well goodnight Waldorf” Walking past me in his bubble of arrogance and straightening his shirt he opened the door to leave. He couldn’t leave yet, I was still worked up from earlier and from his little show with his chest.  
“Where do you think you are going Bass”  
“home, unless you need something”. Smirking, he was smirking. He knew what I wanted because he wanted it too, at least I think he did.  
Pulling his collar towards my chest I pushed my lips against his roughly and slipped my tongue in his mouth whilst he was still in shock. My hands weaved in his hair and pulled him with me as I walked to my bed, regaining himself he had a hold of my hips in a tight grip before the back of my knees hit my bed. Falling backwards he released his hold on me to balance his weight on either side of my head, his hum of pleasure annoyed me. Why did I let him get what he wanted again? Thinking back on why I would ever want to sleep with Chuck Bass for a third time caused me to remember his chest.  
“This off. Now” I demanded, my small hands struggling with the even smaller buttons, his laugh at my words angered me making my tug at his shirt, hard. Ripping majority of the buttons off caused his shirt to fly open, I pushed it off his shoulders smiling in victory at his shocked expression. Feeling his hands reach to either side of the zip on my dress I immeadiately knew his plan  
“Bass, don’t you dare…” The words were breathed into our heated kiss. The message was received as he quickly pulled down my zipper and neglected the garment to floor.  
“God Waldorf, you trying to kill me?”  
He was staring down at my body dressed in a luxurious lingerie set in awe,  
“Yes Chuck, that’s exactly what I’m doing” I responded with my words dying when he ripped my undergarment off.  
…………………………………………………………….

“Miss Blair, time for school”  
The sunlight was too bright, the morning had come too son and the bed was too cold. Chuck had left but what had I been expecting? Throwing my covers off I rose out of bed and caught a glimpse of a piece of paper sitting on the pillow next to mine.

‘Would have stayed but I need my uniform,  
Would have suggested to stay the whole day in bed but the scheme starts today  
C.B’

A day in bed seemed like a great idea, he was right though. The game begins, after today Nate Archibald won’t know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed:)


	3. The first day

Blair looked like an angel, with her hair fanned around her on the pillow whilst she slept, I should have stayed and had a day in bed. Although that was a promising idea, I knew she would never forgive me if I put a flaw in her plan, schemes were sacred to her. Idiot. I should have risked it, why have a day listening to middle aged grumpy lecturers when I could have spent the day inside Blair Waldorf.  
“Chuck?”  
“Nathaniel, what do I owe the pleasure?” Gripping his shoulders, I navigated him towards my limo so that I wouldn’t be late for the brunette vixen.  
“Where were you this weekend, man? I tried your phone all weekend”  
As much as I wanted to brag about my exploits in detail of his ex-girlfriend coming undone again and again by my tongue, fingers and-  
“Chuck?”  
“sorry Nathaniel, I was busy with another friend. Don’t be too jealous”  
Waving off any other questions with a flick of my wrist, I climbed into my personal transportation closely, followed by my best friend. School wasn’t an overly long journey yet it felt like hours with Nate's questioning gaze on me and the stench of sex still rolling off me in waves due to the lack of time for a shower. The Limo was coming to a halt, making me realise I had been holding my breath in what I assumed was a nervous gesture, I caught a glance of a short blue skirt and bright red tights. Smiling, I leapt out of the car and proceeded in the direction of school hoping to catch her attention. With Nate following close behind me, I knew everyone thought her flirty smile had been directed at him. Sensing this, she held her head high and marched over here.  
“Hey Blair, now isn’t a good time-“  
“Hey Chuck” I knew she fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the boy she claimed was the love of her life last week.  
“Blair” nodding my head to acknowledge her was the only thing I could to control myself from running my hand up her thigh. Why did her skirt have to be so goddamn short?  
“You forgot your Math book at mine last night” placing the book in my open hands, she gently squeezed my upper arm before flipping her hair and making her exit into the school building. Feeling Nates confused gaze once again fall on me, unable to stop myself, I rolled my eyes.  
“I did say I was with a friend, Nathaniel”  
………………………………  
Admiring her was unavoidable, she had sat at the MET steps for lunch for years, so having her here sitting on the picnic table was a glorious sight to see. From the way her left foot gently tapped on the seat to the way she had her legs crossed in a way that made me want to pull them apart to her lips as they wrapped around the spoon of her yogurt, licking off every drop, even her headband was a beautiful sight. The beauty must have sensed my gaze, as she looked at me with a large smile, how I wish the smile was genuine. Patting the seat next to her feet, I was summoned to eat with the queen B, herself. Not liking the power shift, I placed her small feet in my lap for the shock factor and smirked up at her as I began to rub her calves whilst I ate.  
To say that people were shocked would be an understatement, no one dared sit with us, no one dare say anything to us. People left us alone to enjoy each other’s company. At various occasions, I thought I saw Serena and Nate. Yet I was too enraptured by Blair to notice anybody else’s presence. I knew this wouldn’t last, so I enjoyed the envious stares from boys, the jealous glares from girls and the feel of Blair’s attention while I could. Hearing the bell felt like the end of the world, sitting frozen Blair had moved her legs and jumped down from the table to stand in front of me. Breaking out of my daze, I took the offered hand that continued to drag me to the library.  
“You have a study period and my class is next door”  
I wasn’t sure if she was explaining it to me, herself or the bewildered Nate that we passed in the entryway.  
………………….  
The final bell brought a lazy smirk to my face, as I knew I would be able to steal a night with Waldorf once again. The plan was still to go to her to inform her about the day with Nate, an arm was placed around my shoulders as I was dragged happily outside towards my limo, whenever Nate was in a good mood this was always his routine. How could he be in a good mood when he had recently lost Blair? Getting revenge felt justified, now knowing that the break-up had no impact on him, yet it had destroyed Blair, well it had until we had some fun. I kept my eyes to the floor, hoping that he would feel that I didn’t want his company tonight, but as always Nate was clueless.  
“Sorry Nate, Chuck promised me a ride home” her silky voice allowed me to raise my eyes and set my sights on her as she removed Nate's arm and placed her dainty hand in mine.  
“Punctual as ever Blair. Sorry Nathaniel, I did promise a ride for Blair. See you tomorrow”  
Her angry glare informed me that she had picked up on my innuendo about giving her a ride, but I knew my idiot best friend was none the wiser about the double meaning. Pulling my door shut, I awaited her response that I knew she would have,  
“Don’t count on it, Bass”  
“Come on Waldorf, when have you ever meant that?”  
Before she could answer, I pulled her on my lap and pushed my lips on to hers to keep her witty response hidden.  
…………….  
Her finger lazily traced circles on my chest, the warmth in my chest grew and consumed me. We both lay bare and wrapped in each other, neither one of us speaking. We were just two normal teenagers, enjoying the after sex bliss, at least that’s what we could pretend. Her fingers on my chest became slower and I knew soon that they would come to a stop. Looking down, all I could see was the top of her head and feel the warmth of her body pressed into me, it felt like something I had never known. The moment was broken by her hand dropping, I knew we were no longer a normal teenage couple, but Blair and Chuck; the schemers of the upper east side.  
“You need to step up your flirting, Waldorf. Nate just seems confused, like always”  
Silence.  
“Blair?”  
Brushing her brunette locks away from her face, I was graced by her eyes shut and breathing shallow, she had fallen asleep cuddling me. I knew that I should leave so that I can get a shower and clean clothes, yet her constant pressure on me reminded me that I wasn’t alone and for once I welcomed that feeling. Maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn’t do any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed   
> Honestly I get so happy when someone leaves a review or follows the story, it encourages me to write a new chapter straight away so thank you.  
> I would love to know if you had any thoughts on how you want the story to go and maybe I could incorporate it, like I did with Chucks POV.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
